This invention relates to a cleaning implement for cleaning an oven.
The interior of an oven is cleaned by hand by a housewife repeatedly bending and scrubbing the oven with an abrasive pad or wiping the interior with a damp cloth or sponge after applying a cleanser. This invention provides an implement for reaching into the oven with a sponge to quickly and efficiently clean the interior thereof without undue and repeated bending and enables the user to reach even remote corners. Furthermore, the user need not come into contact with the over interior, avoiding the accumulation of grease and grime on hands and clothes.